wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Cezar Kaskabel/T.2/13
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Cezar Kaskabel Dzień bez końca. Gubernia permska wygląda, jakoby okrakiem rozsiadła się na grzbiecie Uralu, jedną nogą w Azyi, a jedną w Europie. Graniczną z nią: gubernia wołogdyjska na północny zachód, tobolska na wschód, wiacka na zachód, a orenburska na południe. Dzięki temu położeniu ludność jej tworzy dziwną mieszaninę typów azyatyckich i europejskich. Perm, jej stolica, jest miastem liczącym 6,000 mieszkańców, położonem nad rzeką Kamą, i jest ważnem środowiskiem przemysłu metalowego. Przed wielkim ośmnastym było ono wsią tylko. Wieś ta jednak wzbogacona odkryciem kopalni miedzi w r. 1723, została zamienioną na miasto w r. 1781. Czy nazwa ta jest usprawiedliwioną choćby dzisiaj? Trudno to przyznać. Nie ma tam żadnych pomników; ulice są po większej części wązkie i brunadne; domy bez wszelkich wygód, a hotele tego rodzaju, że jeszcze nigdy żaden podróżny nic pochlebnego o nich nie umiał powiedzieć. Rozumie się, że Kaskabel mało obchodziły interes architektów. Czyż nie przenosili swego „domu na kołach” nad wszelkie inne? Czy zamieniliby go na nowojorski hotel „St. Nicholas” lub paryski „Grand Hotel?” – Proszę tylko zauważyć, – powtarzał dumny jego właściciel. – „Piękny Wędrowiec” odbył podróż ze Sacramento do Permu! Malutką tę przestrzeń, oto wszystko!… Pokażcie mi który z waszych hotelów w Paryżu, Londynie, Wiedniu lub Nowym Yorku, któryby takiej sztuki dokonał! I cóż możnaby odpowiedzieć na argumenta tego rodzaju? W owym dniu tedy Perm powiększył się o jeden dom, stojący w samym środku głównego jego „skweru” za zezwoleniem cywilnego gubernatora miejscowego. Wysoki urzędnik nie miał powodu do najmniejszego ściągnięcia brwi przy przeglądaniu papierów. Natychmiast po przebyciu „Pięknego Wędrowca” zaciekawienie ludności naprężone było do najwyższego stopnia: Francuzcy sztukmistrze, przybywający wprost z wnętrza Ameryki, z rydwanym ciągniętym przez kilkanaście reniferów! Jakie zyski powinno było przynieść to zaciekawienie, najlepiej osądzić mógł zarządca trupy. Szczęście też sprzyjało o tyle, że jarmark dochodził do kulminacyjnego punktu i potrwać miał jeszcze kilka dni; a zatem spodziewać się należało pięknych dochodów! Równocześnie też należało korzystać z każdego dnia, albowiem dochody najprzód w Permie, a potem w Niższym Nowogrodzie miały pokryć koszta reszty podróży do Francyi. Po za tem zaś… reszty podróży do Francyi. Po za tem zaś… resztę pozostawiono Opatrzności, której Kaskabelowie tyle już zawdzięczali! Z tego więc powodu wszyscy członkowie trupy od samego rana mocno byli zajęci. Jan, Sander, Clovy i obaj marynarze rosyjscy współubiegali się ze sobą w skrętnem przygotowaniu wszystkiego, co było potrzebne. Co do pana Sergiusza, to ten nie powrócił, jak był przyobiecał, – co mocno gniewało Ortika, a nieco niepokoiło p. Kaskabela. Tymczasem przybijano olbrzymi afisz, rozumie się po rosyjsku wydrukowany wielkiemi literami, wedle redakcyi nieobecnego przyjaciela, który przed swojem odejściem ogłoszenie ułożył. Napis brzmiał, jak następuje: RODZINA KASKABEL. Francuska trupa powracająca z Ameryki. Produkcye gimnastyczne, kuglarskie, ekwilibrystyczne, muszkularne, tańce, gracya artystyczna. Pan Kaskabel, pierwszy Herkules pod wszelakim względem, Pani Kaskabel, pierwsza mocarka pod wszelakim względem, szampionka w chicagoskich międzynarodowych zapasach. Pan Jan, pierwszy ekwilibrysta pod wszelakim względem. Pan Sander, trefniś pod wszelakim względem. Panna Napoleona, tancerka pod wszelakim względem. Pan Clovy, żartowniś pod wszelakim względem. Dżako, papuga pod wszelakim względem. John Bull, małpa pod wszelakim względem. Wagram i Marengo, psy pod wszelakim względem. Wielka atrakcya! ROZBOJNICY Z CIEMNEGO LASU. Pantonima, czyli przedstawienie nieme, z wielkiem weselem i przedziwną intrygą. Nadzwyczajne powodzenie w trzech tysiącach stu siedm dziesięciu siedmiu przedstawieniach po całej Francyi i innych krajach. N. B. – Nie potrzeba dodawać, że przedstawienie to, ponieważ jest niemem i ponieważ w niem wyrazy zastąpione są tylko gestami, że arcydzieło to sztuki dramatycznej zrozumiałe jest dla wszystkich, a nawet dla osób dotkniętych ubolewania godną ułomnością głuchoty. Dla wygody publiczności, wstęp wolny. Za miejsca siedzące płaci się tylko, gdy je się zajmuje. Cena: 40 kopiejek, bez żadnego wyróżniania. Zazwyczaj p. Kaskabel dawał swe oryginalne przedstawienia pod gołem niebem, zakreślając wielkie koło przed „Pięknym Wędrowcem,” i obwiódłszy je palami, do których przyczepiono płótno; wielki plac w Permie jednakowoż przypadkowo posiadał, jeżeli jaka przez miasto to przejeżdżała, a chociaż był on w złym stanie i nie chronił przed wiatrem i deszczem, to przecież dość jeszcze był mocny i mógł pomieścić dwieście do dwustu pięćdziesięciu osób. Na każdy sposób na razie budynek ten cyrkowy był lepszy od płótna Kaskabela. Poprosił naczelnika miasta o pozwolenie korzystania z niego w czasie swojego pobytu w tem mieście, a dostojnik ten łaskawie zezwolił. Bez pochlebstwa, ci Rosyanie istotnie porządnymi byli ludźmi, – chociaż nie brakło między nimi takich Ortików i im podobnych. Ale w jakimże kraju ich nie ma! Co do cyrku w mieście Permie, to z pewnością nie poniżą go przedstawienia rodziny Kaskabel! Jednej tylko rzeczy należało żałować: oto jego carska mość Aleksander II nie zaszczycał wówczas miasta swojemi odwiedzinami. Ponieważ jednak był wówczas w Petersburgu, przeto byłoby dla niego trudną rzeczą zdążyć na to przedstawienie inauguracyjne. Drugi kłopot Cezara Kaskabela stanowiła obawa, że może jego artyści wyszli nieco z wprawy przy koziołkach, tańcach i innych produkcyach. Próby, których zaprzestano od chwili wejścia :Pięknego Wędrowca” do wąwozu w Uralu, nie odbywały się też i w czasie podróży. Ale ba! prawdziwi artyści zawsze zaszczytnie wywiążą się ze swego zadania! Co do pantominy, to prób odbywać nie było potrzeba! Tyle już razy ją przedstawiano bez najdrobniejszych usterek, że o to obawy nie było. Tymczasem zaś Ortik z trudnością ukrywał gniew z nieobecności pana Sergiusza. Ponieważ ubiegłej nocy nie odbyła się schadzka projektowana, przeto powinien był uwiadomić swoich wspólników o tem, że odłożono spotkanie za dwadzieścia cztery godzin. A tymczasem dziwił się, że pan Sergiusz nie wracał, chociaż p. Kaskabel widocznie oczekiwał go w ciągu wieczora. Czy go zatrzymano w zamku? Prawdopodobnie; nie było bowiem wątpliwości, że tam się udał. Ortik zatem nie powinien był tak się niecierpliwić. Ale nie umiał nad sobą zapanować i musiał zapytać się Kaskabela, czy nie słyszał czego o panu Sergiuszu. – Ani słowa! – odrzekł p. Kaskabel. – Zdawało mi się, że pan go oczekiwałeś wczoraj wieczorem? – Tak jest rzeczywiście; musiało zajść coś niespodziewanego. Wielka byłaby szkoda, gdyby nie mógł widzieć naszego przedstawienia. Będzie niezrównane! Poczekajcie-no, Ortiku, dopiero zobaczycie! Cezar Kaskabel mówił tonem najswobodniejszym, ale przecież naprawdę był zniepokojony. Dnia poprzedniego p. Sergiusz wybrał się do Walskiej, przyrzkłszy powrócić przed świtem. Sześć wiorst tam dotąd, sześć wiorst napowrót; to drobnostka. Ponieważ nie było dotychczas o nim wieści, przeto wedle zdania sztukmistrza dwie rzeczy były możliwe: albo go aresztowano, nim dostał się do Walskiej, albo też szczęśliwie dostał się do domu, tylko zatrzymał go stan zdrowia ojca, lub wreszcie schwytano go może, kiedy w nocy powracał. Co do przypuszczenia, by wspólnicy Ortika zwabili go w zasadzkę, to o tem nie mogło być mowy, a kiedy Kajeta wyraziła to przypuszczenie, to bez wahania odpowiedział: – Nie, nie, Kajeto! Ten łotr Ortik nie byłby tak zaniepokojony, jakim go widzimy. Nie zapytywałby się w taki sposób, gdyby jego wspólnicy mieli go w swych szponach. O, szelma! Dopóki nie będę wiedział, że zawisł na stryczku, dopóty czegoś brakować mi będzie do ziemskiego szczęścia mojego! Nie tylko Kajeta zauważyła niepokój Kaskabela. Także i Kornelia mu powiedziała: – Uspokójże się, Cezarze. Zanadto bierzesz sobie to do głowy. Miejże rozum! – Kornelio, dobrze to mówić: miej rozum. Ale trzeba mieć słuszne powody, aby „mieć rozum.” Nie można przecież zaprzeczyć, że nasz przyjaciel powinien był dawno powrócić, a przecież nie wiemy, co z nim się dzieje. – To prawda, Cezarze, ale skoro nikt nie może nawet przypuścić, by on był hrabią Narkinem… – Hm, tak, nikt, chyba że… – Co takiego? „Chyba że”…? Czy przyswoiłeś sobie błazeństwa Clovy’ego? Co ci do głowy przychodzi? Tylko my obydwoje znamy tajemnicę p. Sergiusza. Czy może przypuszczasz, że ja cię wygadałam? – Ty, Kornelio? Głupstwo! A ja także nie! – No a zatem? – Ale są przecież tu w Permie ludzie, którzy laty mieli do czynienia z hrabią Narkinem i którzy bardzo dobrze mogliby go poznać. Przecież od razu musi wpadać w oczy, że mamy między sobą Rosyanina. Być może, Kornelio, że jest przesada w moich obawach, ale przecież wiesz, że tak polubiłem tego człowieka, że nie mogę dać sobie rady. Muszę się niepokoić, muszę! – Uważaj-że, Cezarze, ażebyś tem niepokojeniem się nie budził podejrzeń! A nadewszystko nie kompromituj się, zadając ludziom niestosowne pytania. Mnie przecież także to opóźnianie się niepokoi i chciałabym, aby p. Sergiusz już powrócił! Ale nie wyobrażam sobie zaraz coś najgorszego i po prostu myślę, że jego ojciec zatrzymał go w Walskiej. Otóż w dzień obawia się wyruszać, co łatwo zrozumieć, i zapewne powróci, skoro noc zapadnie. Nie rób więc głupstw, Cezarze! Trochę zimnej krwi, a pamiętaj, że dziś wieczorem masz grać „Frakassara,” który ci w całej twojej karyerze zawsze największej zawsze największe zjednał powodzenie. Niepodobna było zdrowszych rad dawać Kaskabelowi, i dziwną może wydać się rzeczą, że jeszcze ciągle zachowywał tajemnicę w obec swej żony tak rozsądnej. Jednakowoż może przecież miał słuszność. Któż wie, czy uczuciowa Kornelia mogłaby pohamować się w obec Ortika i Kirszewa, skoroby się dowiedziała, kim byli i co zamierzali? Dlatego to p. Kaskabel trzymał język za zębami i wkrótce wyszedł z rydwanu, ażeby dojrzeć przygotowania robione w cyrku. Kornelia zaś nie mogła się obejść bez pomocy Kajety i Napoleony przy porządkowaniu kostyumów, peruk i różnych przyrządów do przedstawienia wieczornego. Obaj zaś Rosyanie mieli dużo do czynienia (jak mówili) z załatwieniem mnóstwa formalności potrzebnych do odesłania ich do miasta jako rozbitków, – i w tym celu trzeba było odwiedzać różne urzędy i wymagało to dużo bieganiny. Podczas gdy p. Kaskabel i Clovy wywijali szczotką i miotłą, ażeby oczyszczać okurzone siedzenia amfiteatru, wymieść czysto arenę itp., Jan i Sander wyjmowali różne przyrządy i sprzęty potrzebne do rozmaitych punktów programu. Skoro z tem się załatwili, musieli jeszcze przyprowadzić do porządku to, co „impressario” nazywał „świeżo wykończonemi dekoracyami”, pośród których jego nieporównani artyści odegrać mieli wspaniałą ową pantomimę: „Rozbójnicy z Ciemnego Lasu”. Jan więcej jeszcze był zasmucony, niż zwykle. Nie wiedział on oczywiście, że p. Sergiusz, jako zbieg polityczny nazwiskiem hrabia Narkin, nie mógł pozostać w swym kraju nawet choćby chciał. W jego oczach p. Sergiusz był majętnym właścicielem dóbr, który powrócił do swych posiadłości i zajął się porządkowaniem interesów na rzecz córki swojej przybranej. Jakąż pociechą byłoby dla jego serca zbolałego, gdyby był się dowiedział, że czcigodny przyjaciel jego nie może pozostać w Rosyi i że będzie musiał wyjechać po widzeniu się z ojcem; tem bardziej zaś, gdyby mógł cieszyć się nadzieją, że p. Sergiusz szukać będzie schronienia we Francyi i że Kajeta z nim się tam uda. W takim wypadku rozłączenie odwlokłoby się przez kilka tygodni. Mogliby kilka tygodni dłużej spędzić ze sobą. – Tak! – rozważał Jan w duchu. – Pan Sergiusz tu pozostanie, a Kajeta z nim razem. Za kilka dni my odejdziemy, a wtedy…. nie ujrzę jej więcej. O, droga Kajetko! Będzie ona szczęśliwą we wspaniałym domu p. Sergiusza, a jednak… I biedaczysko martwił się niewypowiedzianie, myśląc o tem wszystkiem. Była już godzina dziewiąta: p. Sergiusz jeszcze nie dał znaku życiu. Co Kornelia powiedziała, to miało się sprawdzić: nie należało się spodziewać przed wieczorem, albo przynajmniej o porze takiej, w którejby się nie narażał na poznanie go w drodze. – Jeżeli tak, – mówił do siebie p. Kaskabel, – to nie przybędzie nawet na czas na przedstawienie. Hm, ale to lepiej! Nie będzie żałował. Ładnie powiedzie się to pierwsze sprodukowanie się rodziny Kaskabelów na deskach cyrku permskiego! Przy tych wszystkich zmartwieniach nędznych będę tym razem Frakassarem po tylu moich wspaniałych powodzeniach w postaci tego poczciwca! Kornelia, chociaż nie chce się przyznać, przez cały czas będzie jak na szpilkach. A teraz Jan: ten znowu nie myśli o niczem innem, oprócz o swojej Kajetce. Sander i Napoleona gotowi choćby zaraz się popłakać na myśl o swoim wyjeździe! Jakież fiasko! Clovy, mój chłopcze, honor Kaskabelów spoczywa dzisiaj w twoich rękach! Ponieważ skłopotany manażer nie mógł spokojnie wytrwać na jednem miejscu, przeto przyszła mu do głowy myśl przejść się i zasięgnąć języka. W takiem mieście jak Perm, nowiny szybko się rozchodzą. Narkinowie byli i znani powszechnie i lubiani. Gdyby hrabia dostał się w ręce policyi, to wieść o jego aresztowani niezawodnie piorunemby się rozeszła; wszędzie rozmawianoby o tem; więzień o tej porze już oczekiwałby swego wyroku we fortecy permskiej. P. Kaskabel pozostawił przeto Clovy’emu wykończenie przygotowań w cyrku, a sam wyszedł na miasto, nad brzeg rzeki, gdzie gromadzą się flisacy i ich towarzysze, do górnego miasta, a potem do dolnych dzielnic: ale zdawało się, że nic nadzwyczajnego nie przerwało codziennych zajęć. Zbliżał się tu i owdzie do gromadek rozmawiających, podsłuchiwał, chociaż udawał obojętnego. Nic jednak nie usłyszał ważnego; nic takiego, coby się tyczyło hr. Narkina. Nie poprzestawszy na tem, udał się jeszcze na drogę wiodącą ku Walskiej, którą policya musiałaby wracać, gdyby aresztowano p. Sergiusza. Ilekrotnie dojrzał zdaleka jakąś gromadę jadących, wyobrażał sobie, że jedzie jego przyjaciel w otoczeniu kozaków. Pośród tego chaosu myśli w głowie Kaskabela, przestał on prawie myśleć o żonie, o dzieciach, o sobie samym, chociaż sam przecież straszliwie byłby skompromitowanym, gdyby hr. Narkina aresztowano. Wszakże dla władz byłoby rzeczą nader łatwą wywiedzieć się, w jaki sposób hrabia dostał się napowrót do cesarstwa rosyjskiego i kto to jemu dopomógł i nim się opiekował. A w tym razie Kaskabelowie opłaciłby drogo swą uprzejmość. Wynikiem tych przechadzek Kaskabela po mieście i jego rozglądania się po drodze do Wolskiej było, że nie był on w cyrku, kiedy jakiś człowiek nadszedł około godziny to rano i pytał się o niego. Clovy tylko podówczas był w budynku i pracował pośród kłębów kurzu wznoszących się z podłogi cyrku. Z pośród tego kurzu wysunął się spostrzegłszy przybysza, który był po prostu „mużykiem”, i obaj stanąwszy, patrzyli na siebie. Clovy równie nie znał języka rzeczonego mużyka, jak rzeczony mużyk nie znał języka Clovy’ego, a zatem rozmówienie się przedstawiało trudności nieprzezwyciężone. Clovy nie zrozumiał ani słowa. kiedy przybysz mu powiedział, że chce się widzieć z jego panem i że przyszedł do cyrku przed udaniem się do „Pięknego Wędrowca”. Było to dla biednego Clovy’ego tureckiemi kazaniem, a mużyk spostrzegłszy to, zakończył na tem, od czego powinien był rozpocząć, i dał mu list adresowany do pana Kaskabela. Tym razem Clovy zrozumiał, o co chodzi. List, na którego kopercie znajdowało się sławne nazwisko Kaskabel, mógł być przeznaczony tylko dla głowy rodziny, chyba że był przeznaczony dla pani Kaskabelowi, albo dla pana Jana, albo dla panicza Sandera albo dla panienki Napoleony. Clovy wziął list i gestami kosmopolitycznymi, zrozumiałymi zapewne dla całej ludzkości, dał do poznania, że wszystko w porządku i że list dostanie się do rąk właściwych za jego pośrednictwem, – poczem odprowadził go do drzwi z ukłonami i szastaniem nóg, ale nie zyskawszy najmniejszego pojęcia o tem, skąd ten człowiek przychodził, lub kto go posłał. Kwadrans później, Clovy właśnie zabierał się, aby wrócić do rydwanu, kiedy p. Kaskabel znużony i zmartwiony jeszcze więcej niż przedtem, pojawił się we drzwiach cyrku. – Dobrze, że pan przyszedł! – rzekł Clovy. – I cóż? – Mam tu list! – List? – Tak, list, który właśnie przyniesiono. – Do mnie? – Tak. – Od kogo? – Od człowieka, co go tu nazywają mużykiem. – Od mużyka? – Tak, chyba, że jest kim innym. Podczas bezcelowej tej wymiany słów, Kaskabel porwał list, a poznawszy pismo p. Sergiusza. zbladł tak mocno, ze wierny jego sługa się przeraził. – Co się stało, pani? – O, nic. – Nie! A jednak silny ów mężczyzna o mało nie padł zemdlony w ramiona Clovy’ego. Co p. Sergiusz w liście pisał? Dlaczego pisał do p. Kaskabela? Widocznie, aby wytłómaczyć swą nieobecność. Czy istotnie został aresztowany? Pan Kaskabel rozerwał kopertę, przetarł najprzód prawe oko, potem lewe, i przebiegł pismo oczyma. O, jakiż wydał okrzyk! Okrzyk, jaki niekiedy wyrywa się z duszonego gardła! Twarz mu nabrzmiała, oczy się zamgliły, członki zesztywniały jakoby przez nerwowe naprężenie, próbował przemówić, ale na razie nie mógł wyjęknąć ani słowa. Clovy obawiał się, że pan jego się udusi i wziął się do rozwiązywanie jego krawatu. Czy to z obawy, aby Clovy nie wołał o pomoc, czy też w skutek tego, że nawet to straszliwe rozdrażnienie nasz bohater umiał pokonać żelazną swą wolą, wydawało się, że nadludzkim wysiłkiem przyszedł do siebie i rzekł z tajemniczą miną: – Clovy: czy nie umiesz ty milczeć? – Myślę, panie, że umiem. Czy kiedy co wypaplałem, chyba że….? – To wystarczy; słuchaj! Czy widzisz ten list? – List muzyka? – Tak jest; otóż gdybyś komu pisnął słówko o tem, że list ten dostałem…. – Tak…. – Gdybyś kiedy powiedział o tem Janowi, Sanderowi lub Napoleonie…. – Dobrze, panie…. – A przedewszystkiem żonie mojej, Kornelii, to przysięgam, że każę cię wypchać na dziwowisko…. – Żywcem? – Tak, żywcem, durniu, abyś uczuł! Słysząc taką straszliwą groźbę, Clovy drżał od stóp go głów. Potem pan jego, objąwszy go za ramię, mówił do niego z miną książęcej poufałości: – Straszliwe ona zazdrosna…. Kornelia, rozumiesz?… Widzisz, Clovy, człowiek albo powabną ma powierzchowność, albo jej nie ma… Cudowna kobieta, księżniczka rosyjska!…. rozumiesz…. To liścik od niej do mnie…. Widzisz, coś podobnego nie mogłoby się wydarzyć tobie przy długim twym nosie…. – Nigdy! – rzekł Clovy, – chyba, że…. Ale jaki miał być następnik tego zdania Clovy’ego nikt dowiedzieć się nie mógł.